


A Meeting in the Moonlight

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	1. Yesterday, I was almost murdered

I sat up and notice the clock under the moonlight reading 12:00 AM, Midnight, as I felt myself being kept awake by a hostile presence.

"Who's there?"

The room was empty; my bed was set beside a window that let as much moon light as possible in the room, bright enough to show only the broadest of details. Then I noticed a shadow of a figure moving from behind, ready to attack. I quickly turned but there was nothing there. Thinking I was just delusional, I prepared to go to sleep again, only to feel a slight breeze. That’s when I noticed the open window

“An intruder …”

I quickly got out of bed, nearly getting cut by a black blade. I saw who the intruder was, a shadowy figure carrying a similarly shadow-like dagger. Instinctively, I stretched my hand out and willed for something to come out but only a few sparks barely reached anywhere beyond my fingertips

“Not good”

The figure dashed at me for an attack and I prepared to counter. However, everything but the blade passed through my body, effectively cutting the arms, stabbing the shoulder and almost gashed the chest. The wounds stung instantly and the muscles felt numb

“Poison, great”

I had to think of something, and quickly. A quick glance revealed three items glowing in a light-blue hue that almost blended with the moonlight, a coin, feather and candle, all lit in the same bluish flame.

“One chance”

I muttered and made a mad dash to the items, already risking more cuts to the legs. The blue flame didn't burn me but it was still warm, which got warmer as I got all items, mixed them together in one seemingly collected ball of energy and threw the concoction to the floor, creating an explosion that engulfed everything within the room.  
The force knocked me out and I woke up moments after…


	2. Yesterday, I met an “Anti-Mage”

I found myself on the floor, still in the presence of the moonlight, and quickly stood up. My wounds stung again but a look shows no harm as sparks dance around the wounds, closing them out along with the poison in my veins. For a moment, I felt nauseated but it only lasted for a few moments. By the time my wounds were healed, I looked around and found the intruder close by, seemingly unconscious and a few inches away from the bed. Before I had the chance to grab the dark cloak, the intruder jolted to the other side of the room, revealing his, or rather her, face.

For a while, we exchanged words but the event passed by like a long stare-down, discussing things from the attempted murder to even how I managed to survive. As it turns out, the girl who tried to kill me was an “Anti-Mage” testing me if I was up to take on a job, “something urgent”. When I agreed to help her out, she brought out a milky-white pearl and held it in between her index finger and thumb

“This will be a one way trip…Ready?” she asked 

“Yeah, I think so…” I answered

The girl proceeded to crush the marble into dust which faded away. Suddenly, everything around me started to change: the room I was in “faded out” as the new environment “faded in”. I started to see, gears, pumps, glyphs, steam and the like until we simply found ourselves on a transport ship heading to a giant steampunk fortress, the place we need to go.

Though I can’t remember the exact details of the plan, I knew that I had to infiltrate the fortress, find and overload one of the so called “magical hotspots”, send the power to the core and take down the entire structure, all while the “Anti-Mage” sets up an escape route. Quickly as I can, I went through with infiltration, oddly feeling invisible as I dash past many eyes without getting attention. After a while of searching, I found something peculiar: it was a circle inscribed with unreadable writing sparking with electricity, I believed it was the “hotspot” I needed to find. I stepped in the circle and felt the surge of energy flow within my veins, proceeding to the next step

Overload

Feeling the magic electrify my body to its core, I focused in forcing this energy against the current until…

*Boom*

The fortress has started its collapse. Breaking down in one chain reaction, the entire area was descending into chaos, drawing too much attention from the enemy. I was drained from overloading the system, so I sat like a still target while mages appear on all sides, ready to execute me.

From out of nowhere, the girl came to where I am, holding off the forces single-handedly, it was an amazing feat to behold. “It’s time for you to get back home!” she shouted over the ensuing chaos and threw something

“Here!!!”

It was another pearl but the impact of the throw will break it upon impact, giving no time for her to follow. There was no time for me to say anything; the pearl smashed itself on my chest and time slowed down. The chaos was creeping closer, noises were getting louder, and when I thought my head will explode, I wake up…


End file.
